


The Real You

by Shadowwolf2579



Series: The Heart of a Warrior [2]
Category: Warrior Cats - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8380357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowwolf2579/pseuds/Shadowwolf2579
Summary: Just a little short story staring one of my warrior cat original characters, Featherblaze, and one of my best friend's original characters, Snowblaze. This short story was inspired by the song "The Real You" by Three Days Grace.There will be two chapters to this short story.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> **Time:** Apprentices
> 
>  **First Part of Song**  
>  I will never give up on you  
> I see the real you  
> Even if you don't I do  
> I do  
> I will never give up on you  
> I see the real you  
> Even if you don't I do  
> I do
> 
> And I'll Show you the road to follow  
> I'll keep you safe till tomorrow  
> I'll pull you away from sorrow  
> I see the real you  
> Even if you don't I do
> 
> If you're the one, to run, to run;  
> I'll be the one, the one, you run to!  
> If you're the one, to run, to run;  
> I'll be the one, the one, you run to!

"Did you hear?" Whispered Pinetail, he was a rather tall tom with short fur that was a light golden brown in coloring, no other markings were seen on his pelt. His eyes a deep brown to match his pelt. Pinetail was sitting in the middle of the clearing beside Cloudshiver, who was a pure white she cat with pale blue eyes. 

"Hear what?" Came hte sweet tone that normally belonged to Cloudshiver. She had semi thick fur with a super fluffy tail. Her tail swished some of the leaves that scattered the camp clearings floor, before the tail came to rest over her paws.

"Silverstrike is dead." Pinetail mewed as his brown eyes met pale blue. 

"Dead?!" Cloudshiver exclaimed with shock and disbelief. "H-how is that possible? He was one of the best warriors we had, the best deputy we had." Cloudshiver mewed, stumbling over her words. "A-and what about Featherpaw, who will be her mentor now? Oh the poor dear i bet she is taking htis hard."

"I'm not sure how she is holding up. I just heard the news. A new deputy should be appointed soon though. it's almost moonhigh." Pinetail eyes looked towards the sky as if to make sure his words were right.

"How long has he been gone? What killed him? And why haven't i heard of this sooner?" Cloudshiver asked watching as Pinetail's gaze came back to her.

"He was killed saving Featherpaw from from a very unhappy raccoon. I heard the creature came out of the bushes at her and he jumped slamming his body into the raccoon and knocing it off balance which sent them both over the edge and into the river. They were up near the northern path that looks over the river." He explained.

"Oh dear. That might be why i haven't heard of it yet. It probably won't be announced til the new deputy is picked." Cloudshiver settled back down.

"Who knows what hte leader is planning or doing." Pinetail shrugged as he directed his gaze towards the large tree where the leader should be soon to announce the news and pick the new deputy.

**~*~*~*~**

Meanwhile in the apprentice den, located in the far back corner where the shadows were thickest, lay a light silver tabby she cat with a white underside and white paws. Her blue eyes staring out at the other apprentices as they enjoyed their ending of thier day. 

"Featherpaw." A cheerful voice greeted her and she turned her blue gaze towards the sound. Her eyes landed on the tom she grew up with. Not like a sibling or something, but he was in the nursery with her. His nest next to hers, his mother was a friend of her mother. 

"What is it?" She all but snapped as her gaze narrowed to a glare trying to hide the tears she had been sheding.

The tom was mostly with with a ginger tail and a mostly ginger head, his muzzle, cheeks, bridge of his nose, and part of his lower right eye were all whtie including his chest and throat as well. He has medium sized ginger patches littering his body, and his eyes, a lovely greenish blue. 

"I was just wondering if you wanted to share this thrush with me. I caught it myself." He mewed as he dropped the bird he had been carrying and nudged it to her, as he lifted his gaze he noticed something he hadn't before. "Wiat, Featherpaw are you crying?" He asked.

Featherpaw had looked down at the bird, not knowing hwat to say, not til he pointed out she was crying. Her gaze shot up and she growled, well best she could at the moment, it came out in a weird sound. She got up and turned flicking her tail to hit his muzzle as she replied. "No." She mewed harshly. "What does it matter to you anyway. What does it matter to anyone." She grumbled as hse just let her legs give out and flop back down into her nest, moss scattering here and there as she did so.

Greenish blue eyes blinked in a bit of confusion as he watched the silver tabby she cat. "What do you mean?" He asked not seeming phased by her harsh tone. Featherpaw's ear twitched but she gave no reply. "Featherpaw." He mewed as he took a step closer to her.

Featherpaw sat up quickly and looked over her shoulder with another glare, more tears in her eyes now. "Geez, Snowpaw don't you know when to just leave me alone!?" She snapped.

Snowpaw stopped for a second, and she thought he would finally go away, but instead he took another step closer to her. "But that isn't what you really want." He mewed as he came over to sit beside her in the nest. "I know you Featherpaw, something is wrong. You can tell me." He mewed in a gentle tone to her. 

Featherpaw gave a harsh sigh, one that shook her whole body as she leaned into the tom and closed her eyes. "Silverstrike is gone. He died, and it's my fault." She mewed. "The worse thing is, no one will even take a day to mourn him, they are just picking a new deputy, and moving on. I'll get a new mentor as well, no respect for Silverstrike." She mewed soflty.

Snowpaw rested his head agaisnt hers as his tail wrapped around her. "That is not true. They will mourn him, He was an amazing deputy, mentor, and father. He will be missed very much, but life must move on. if we wait and don't pick a deputy, then we leave ourselves open and the clan is weak. if we are to survive we must move on. Besides, he is in starclan and that is the highest respect i know of." He mewed to her.

Featherpaw sniffled a bit as she listened to his words. "Do you think he is up there watching us?" She asked. 

"I know he is. He is probably looking down on you now. He has done a wonderful job with your training, and to honor him you need to get back on your paws and continue your way to becoming the best warrior you can be." He told her.

Featherpaw nodded slowly at his words. "You're right." She mewed with a softer sigh this time. "Stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone." She mewed nuzzling closer to him. "Oh Featherpaw, You're never gonna be alone. Not as long as i live." He purred.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Time:** Warriors
> 
>  **Second Part of Song**  
>  I will never give up on you  
> I see the real you  
> Even if you don't I do  
> I do  
> I will never give up on you  
> I see the real you  
> Even if you don't I do  
> I do
> 
> And it seems like I've known you forever  
> I'll keep you safe for one more night  
> Need you to know that it's all right  
> I see the real you  
> Even if you don't I do  
> I do
> 
> If you're the one, to run, to run;  
> I'll be the one, the one, you run to!  
> You're not the only lonely one  
> I see the real you  
> Even if you don't I do  
> (I do, I do, I do)

Snowblaze paced back and forth in the middle of the medicine cat den. The den was a pretty open cave clearing, the floor smooth stone and some places were dirt. Though that wasn't Snowblaze's concern. Snowblaze soon stopped his pacing to look over to the medicine cat and Featherblaze, who was laying in a nest. 

Featherblaze lay in her nest, her breathing raspy and slow. Her body was burning up with a fever, one of the worst fevers the medicine cat has seen in his whole time of serving the clan. She was sleeping now, but it wasn't peaceful.

"How is she?" Snowblaze mewed as he padded up to stand beside the medicine cat.

"The same as she was a few moments ago when you last asked." Mewed Chestnutpelt. He was a large, short haired tom with dark chestnut brown fur. His eyes were a bright orange.

Snowblaze danced a bit on his front paws before he flicked his tail. "Will she live?" He asked.

Chestnutpelt gave a loud sigh as he stopped his monitoring of Featherblaze and turned to face Snowblaze. "Look, Snowblaze. I've done all I can for her, her life is in StarClan's paws now. Though I think she will make it through this, but I worry how her mind set will be afterwords. This fever is not good for her."

"I will take care of her no matter what happens. I love her." Snowblaze mewed as he sat down beside the she cat that he had fallen in love with so many moons ago. 

Chestnutpelt shook his head. "If this fever effects her mind, then she might not be the same Featherblaze you knew. She might not even be able to go back to the warrior den if she can't remember duties." He explained.

"And if she can't then I will visit her everyday in the elder den. She will always be the Featherblaze I love, no matter what happens. She will always remain the same deep down. I know it. I can see it." He mewed.

"If you say so." Chestnutpelt mewed. "I think it might just be best to put her out of her misery and shame." He mewed.

"I won't let you touch her." Snowblaze mewed moving to step over his mate and stand protectively over her. "I don't want togo against StarClan, nor attack a medicine cat, but I will give my last life to keep her safe. I promised her." Snowblaze mewed.

Chestnutpelt stared at the tom with an odd look before shaking his head. "I am not planning anything yet. She still has time ot heal nad pull through this, but worst case is a possibility, just keep that in mind, Snowblaze." He mewed before padding off to lleave the two alone for a bit while he went to do other duties.

Snowblaze watched the medicine cat leave before hearing a grunt below him and moving to look down. Featherblaze's eyes cracked open as she lifted her head slightly. "Snowblaze?" She mewed.

"Yes? I'm here my love." He quickly moved off of her and moved to lay infornt of her. 

She shook her head a bit before looking over at him with an odd look, and squinted eyes. "Why are you a badger?" She asked a bit confused.

Snowblaze gave a soft chuckle, though deep down he was now a bit worried. "You're just tired my dear. Close your eyes and try to sleep a bit more." He purred to her. She slowly nodded and laid her head down. 

"Stay?" The word was raspy and barely audiable but the voice was no other but Featherblaze's. Snowblaze nodded and moved to lay down beside her and curl himself around her best he could.

"I've told you once, and I've told you many times. I'll always stay with you." He mewed licking her ear in affection and laying his head down on the back of her neck. His greenish blue eyes staring out the enterance of the medicine cat den. His mind racing, what if she lost her mind from this? What if this was the last night he would get to spend with her. His tail curled tighter aound her as his eyes closed and a few tears slipped out. He would stay with her up til the end, though he prayed that it wasn't the end. He prayed for many more years with this she cat that had stolen his heart since he was a kit.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Warrior Cats is an amazing series created by Erin Hunter.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The song this is based off of and had inspired me belongs to Three Days Grace.


End file.
